epicbossfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Morphling
Role best tank in game Physical damage carry Skills Waveform - Great escape out of tight situations, but it does low damage, and because of this, only one level is recommended Adaptive strike - a high scaling damage nuke, that is almost useless in early game, but much better in mid-late game, i personally only skill this if my team already has heaps of physical damage carries morph agility - gives enourmous amounts of agility when leveled up, equivalent to that of drows, just as the base stats, in theearly game, when you lack armour, and are tanking, it is best to have more agility and therefore armour than it is to have hp morph strength - gives massive amounts of hp, should only be fully toggled when enemies have magic attacks, such as axe round (wave 17) or when your armour is at a high enough level ultimate - DOES NOT WORK WITH OCTARINE CORE AND UPGRADES, but it is an amazing ultimate, if tanking, cast this and your hp doubles, if carrying, cast this and your damage doubles (both hp and damage double anyways) Items ALWAYS BUY MIDAS, morphling is really strong throughout the game so you can afford to buy midas even when tanking as first item tank- if tanking, hp regen is important as of new update that brings in the poisonous goblin spear throwers, so you will either want a heart or Helm of The Mithril Will, as it provides some much needed regen and high armour Protective boots are an amazing item, they provide massive hp regen for low cost, and the next best item you can buy is bahumuts heart, so seriously buy this AND since its cooldown is indepentent of all the hearts double regen abilities, it means more time for double hp regen bloodbooster, your first big item, it more than doubles your hp, and with its active, can heal you when ultimate is down, AND because of your massive hp pool, this item does considerable amounts of damage to enemies when activated wind sword - adds some much needed evasion, and should be bought after completing the process of health booster titan heart - provides nice source of regen after these items are bought, it doesnt matter what you buy, as with these items alone you can tank for the rest of the game due to enourmous hp, hp regen and some evasion How to Play waveform is your main escape when tanking, and you have bought the items listed above, the trick is to cycle cooldowns, in that as soon as your ulti is on cooldown, you can activate both a titan heart and protective boots to obtain almost 20% of your hp as regen PER A SECOND, and once those two items durations have finished, activate your bloodbooster/paleblood moon once your hp is lowered by a significant amount, after this your ultimate should be off cooldown and ready to cast again, doubling your hp and hp regen :D Tips & Tricks - One the strongest tanks in the game - Skill stats, 1 point in first ability, and max 3rd ability and ultimate when tanking or focusing on dps - written by brerrabbit :D Category:Unfinished